


Very Taken

by 4always7caskett



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After starting the engines at the Detroit 500, Meryl gets an interesting proposition from Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Taken

She let him get away with it the first time. A little flirting wouldn't kill anybody and it was less embarrassing then telling a complete stranger she was taken. But the second time he really was trying hard to make an impression, turn her head, flirt back with equal exuberance. He pulled her aside as she walked out of the busy donors club room heading after the race to a quiet empty stairwell.

"Great race today."

"Thanks, Meryl," he was toying anxiously with his sleeves and looking at the floor.

"So what's up?"

He cleared his throat before answering. 

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?"

"Oh. Oh. Listen Austin, I don't want you to feel bad, you feel like a very nice guy but I'm already very taken. I should've said something earlier but figured it would be easier to not tell more people than already knew about my relationship. Although, really it's so hard not tojust shout it to everyone around. He's amazing. Truly amazing. And what we have together. It's like...divinity in motion." She reached her hand in her shirt pulling out the long chain necklace. Something on it caught in the light, brining Austin's attention to the piece. The ring was huge, diamonds encrusting the sides and up around the large stone in the center. 

"This will be here," she said pointing to her left ring finger, "as soon as I am back in private and anytime Maks and I are together. We may not know each other for long but we know each other and love each other deeper than anyone else. So for now this stays here when I'm out," she tucked the lond chain back into her shirt, "and this," she held up her right hand wiggling her ring finger, "stays here as a promise of the day I can wear the other ring everywhere. I'm sorry, Austin."

Just then her phone rang in her pocket, the quiet notes of Clair de Lune echoing throught the stariwell. She smiled wide, eyeslighting up, knowing who was calling just by the ringtone. 

"I have to take this. See you around. And good luck at your next race."

"Yeah, see ya." They politely shook hands, Meryl pressed the green answer button bringing the phone up to her ear, waving over her shoulder to Austin as she walked down the stairs and out the door to the parking lot and into her car.

"Hey bear. How's Seattle?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you more but seriously, how is Seattle?"

"It's beautiful. Have you been? If not we should come here. You'd love it. I think maybe this October when you and I both have time we should at least spend a long weekend here, maybe more. The fall would be gorgeous, all the leaves changing colors."

"I would love that. We can plan it soon."

"So how was your day? I saw a few pictures of you and Charlie. You look stunning, as always baby."

"Thanks, Maks. It went alright. Apparently I was too quiet in saying start your engines and some people were pretty upset but other than that great. You'll love this. Austin asked me out to dinner." She listened to him gasp and then start to chuckle as she changed the call to the blutooth in her car and pulled out of the lot.

"And you said?"

"I was 'very taken' by someone I love very much. And I may have shown him the ring." she paused taking a breath but hearing silence from Maks end decided to continue. "I really shouldn't have. He probably already felt bad enough asking me out only to be told I was taken but then I had to get all braggy and show him the engagement ring and the promise ring. I really shouldn't have done that. Poor guy..."

She heard Maks loud laugh from the other side and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I love you, little one."

"I love you too, big bear."


End file.
